ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 19
2 men were hiking on Mount Akaishi. One of the men, named Jun Nakano spoke. "Hey, have you heard the legend that a werewolf lives around here?'' "Yeah, but it's not real." The other man, Riichiro Kawase said. The 2 friends continued hiking up the mountain. The two heard a growling noise. "W-What was that?" Riichiro said as he looked around frantically. "I don't know.." Jun replied, sounding scared. Then, the growling stopped. "Ok, I think it was just some wild dog. Nothing to be afraid of." Riichiro said, now calm. "Hey look!" Jun said as he pointed towards a rundown shack about 20 meters away. Jun and Riichiro walked over to the shack, and entered. The shack had drawings and graffiti of wolves and bats all over it. "This is weird.." Jun exclaimed. "Yeah..lets get out of here, this place gives me the creeps." Riichiro said as he exited the shack. The 2 friends continued walking along the trail, when they sighted a large, 6 meter deep pit. "Woah!" Riichiro said as he ran over to the pit. 'What the?" Jun said as he ran over to the pit as well. The pit was filled with wolf and bat bones and skeletons. "We can make a bunch of money off of those bones by selling them to science museums!" Riichiro said in a excited expression as he walked down steps into the pit. Riichiro and Jun scooped up a pile of bones from the ground and stuffed it into their bag. The 2 were stopped when they heard the same growl from earlier. "W-What is that?" Riichiro said in fear. "I don't kn-" Jun was about to say when the source of the growling emerged. The 2 men dropped the bag, and screamed in horror upon seeing the creature. The creature launched a energy blast at each of them. The men screamed as it hit them, and then collapsed to the ground, lifeless. The wolf-like creature snarled before turning away and walking back into the forest. Later that day.. "Captain, there is a report of 2 men being mysteriously murdered in Mount Akaishi." Ishio Koto said to Shimizu. "Alright, lets head out and see what we can do." Shimizu said as he got in a MPT jeep along with Hama, Taketomo and Kumagai. After the drive to the area, the 4 stepped out of the car. "This is the place where they were killed." Shimizu said, pointing to the pit of bones. "Wow, never seen anything like that before." Taketomo said in astonishment. "Yeah, I wonder what built this." Hama said as he glanced around. Hama and Kumagai walked around the area, when they heard a growling noise. Alerted, they pulled out their pistols. The wolf creature emerged, latching it's self onto Kumagai. Kumagai screamed as he struggled to get the creature off. "Get off of him!" Hama shouted as he fired his pistol at the beast. The creature released Kumagai and let out a pain-filled howl as it dashed away. Hama took chase, and his comrades followed. The creature stopped in it's tracks, then turned toward the 4. The 4 opened fire on the wolf-like being. Letting out a yelp, the creature grew giant. The 4 put their pistols together as they fired all at once. Komoritsu shrieked as he was hit, sparks flying. Komoritsu became enraged as he walked toward the 4 humans. Hama put his hands in a X formation as he transformed into Ultraman Haruhiko . Ultraman Haruhiko emerged in front of Komoritsu. Komoritsu screeched in surprise as Haruhiko grappled him, then lifting Komoritsu over his head, he tossed him into a nearby lake. Komoritsu got back to his feet as Haruhiko hopped into the water. Lunging at Komoritsu, Haruhiko was shoved away. Komoritsu then smacked Haruhiko in the face, sending him staggering back and falling onto land. Komoritsu pounced on top of the hero from M78, growling. Haruhiko grabbed Komoritsu as he used his legs to lift him up, then with force he used both his arms and legs to toss him off. Komoritsu hit the ground with a hard thud as he screamed. The two then got up to their feet. Komoritsu dived behind a rock as Haruhiko fired his Finger Beam. Komoritsu arose from his cover, and then launched a blast from his maw at Haruhiko. Haruhiko let out a grunt as he was hit, stunned. Komoritsu then dashed behind Haruhiko, Haruhiko was alerted, but before he could react, he felt a sharp pain as Komoritsu's fangs sunk into his right shoulder. Haruhiko froze up in pain as he screamed in agony. Komoritsu's fangs sunk deeper and deeper into Haruhiko's shoulder. Kumagai aimed his pistol at Komoritsu's eye, he then fired. Komoritsu screeched in pain as his fangs came out of Haruhiko's shoulder. Haruhiko turned around weakly, as his color timer flashed. It was time to finish this. A blue energy coated Haruhiko's right hand, he placed his right hand on top of his left hand as he charged forward. Komoritsu charged as well. "I'm sorry Komoritsu, but I must do this." Ultraman Haruhiko said as he ran past Komoritsu and delivered a chop to his rib cage. Komoritsu froze up in place as his lungs were ruptured and his ribs broke. He then crashed to the ground, dead. Haruhiko turned to Komoritsu's corpse as he span around rapidly, burrowing underground. Haruhiko then grabbed Komoritsu's corpse and gently put it in the crater he made before putting the dirt back. Haruhiko then took to the skies. Hama and his comrades approached the burial area of Komoritsu, as they glanced down at the dirt they all put flowers down. The 4 then turned away and walked off as it began to rain.Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes Category:User: Telako